quirks and promises
by Black Maya
Summary: Semi-AU. A promise forgotten. But... it should still be fulfilled either way.


Izuku Midoriya, at the young age of 5, has a huge crush on the boy on the huge house on the far side of the city. He'd been relentlessly teased by Katsuki "Kaachan" Bakugou, the boy who he used to follow—still do actually, to say hello and confess. But who could even do that when his father is Endeavour, the second top hero. (And might cause more harm than good…even if he is a hero.)

"Kaachan, why are we even here right now?" Izuku whispered as he lowered himself down the bush. He faced away from the house of the heterochromatic eyed boy. Katsuki on the other hand faced the house.

"He's there already! He's by the window!" Katsuki pointed, hiding behind the bushes while nudging Izuku, who tried to retain her composure.

Being a five-year-old is tough. Being forced to confess is tougher. Especially by Kaachan himself.

"Just do it, already, Deku!" Katsuki dared, pushing Izuku roughly.

"Kaachan, I know! But the other Todoroki brothers are there!" Izuku protested, his cheeks turning pink.

Katsuki simply sighed. "I will distract them and you go there! No back outs!"

Izuku paled. This wasn't his plan. No. No. No.

"Deku!" Katsuki called out, a little louder. "No back outs!"

Izuku looked at Katsuki, pleading while shaking his head and tears falling off his cheeks. "This is too much, Kaachan! I can't! I… I… I don't have my quirk yet!"

"I don't have mine yet either!" Katsuki reasoned. He stood up and did small warm ups. "I'm going to go out there and distract those. Again, no back outs, Deku!"

"Kaa—!" Izuku couldn't even finish his words as Katsuki jumped out of the bushes and asked all the children out there to play with him at the park three blocks away.

His eyes moved to the caged young boy, looking at the retreating figures. He looked like he wanted to go out, but couldn't.

"He was like a bird," Izuku once said to Katsuki when he was describing Todoroki Shoto.

Gathering up his courage, he flexed his arms up to his chest and lightly patted himself. He stood up, walked towards the open window, and…

"Who are you?" the half-white-half-red haired asked. Obvious curiosity.

Frozen. Izuku was simply on his feet looking up at Shouto with teared up eyes.

"Are you okay?" Shouto immediately jumped down from the window and walked over to Izuku, who tensed up even more by the mere touch of his crush's fingers across his cheek.

"I'm—I'm fine!" Izuku managed to say. His knees buckled and his bottom encountered the ground with a soft thud.

"Are you sure?" Shouto bended down. Concerned etched over the young boy's face.

"Y-yes!" Izuku squeaked. And as good time as ever, Izuku extended his hand (almost hitting the other's face) and loudly asked, "I'm Izuku Midoriya! M-m-may I be your friend!?"

The look on Shouto's face made Izuku's heart flip. His eyes seemed to sparkle, the same way Izuku's eyes would when he sees All Might's debut video.

"To-todoroki-kun?" Izuku sat up properly, facing his crush's face, and his arms still extended to shake the hands of Endeavor's son.

"Yes!" Shouto replied, his voice a bit higher and nodded once really fast.

Izuku immediately took hold of Shouto's hand and shook it. "Kaachan would most likely like to be your friend too—uhm, he was the guy who... Who made me come here."

Shouto frowned. "You were forced?"

"No!" Izuku shook his head. As though a weight had been lifted from his chest, he continued, "I've been wanting to be your friend f-for a long time now, a-and Kaachan pushed me to finally talk t-to you, Todoroki-kun."

Shouto smiled, a smile so pure, Izuku felt like he wanted to run back to the bushes and hide. He felt like he would embarrass himself in front of Shouto a lot.

"Midoriya-san, tha—"

"Oi, Deku!" Katsuki's voice suddenly cut off whatever Shouto was going to say. He walked up right next to Deku and smacked him. "We have to go home, idiot! Are you done?"

"Yeah!" Izuku smiled and stood up from the ground. Shouto did as well and gave a small smile to the two of them. "This is Todoroki-kun, Kaachan! Todoroki-kin, this is Kaachan!"

"Yo." Katsuki greeted, without looking at Shouto, who simply nodded.

Katsuki turned towards Izuku and repeated what he said a while ago, "Are you done here?"

Izuku nodded. The sun was setting, and he had to be home soon too.

"I'll see you tomorrow or the next time we have a small break from school, Todoroki-kun!" Izuku fixed his backpack and gave one last grin before following Katsuki, who had walked a few minutes earlier.

Shouto nodded, and waved goodbye.

* * *

Years had passed, Izuku remained Quirkless. Katsuki had somehow bullied him more than necessary, and traumatized him from ever fighting back. The world was against Izuku to become a top class hero like All Might. His dream was crushed even before he could even take a step forward. His memories of his childhood crush vanished, and replaced by _impossible_ dreams (becoming a hero). Everything about the crush faded away from his mind.

But somehow, because of the sudden appearance of All Might, and actually got to inherit his powers, Izuku became more confident. He got in UA, and entered the Hero Class. He even got to have friends. S. Something he never knew he could have.

During the sports festival, something in him ignited. The amount of wanting to intrude to this half-cold-half-hot boy's life just exploded. He didn't like how Shouto (and he swore that the name was familiar) used his quirk, or how his father overshadowed his life. Somehow, after a lot of punching, he somehow got through Todoroki Shouto.

During the time they opted to save Katsuki from the League of Villains, he got to be more aware of some rumbling deep inside his heart. And when All Might had said, "You're next." He cried, and cried, and cried and wished to be in the presence of Shouto to calm him down. (Although he also wanted to be next to All Might—just to know if he's doing well.)

Suddenly having all these emotions of wanting to be beside Shouto made him remember something of the past. He doesn't know, but if there was something about the past, then the only person who could help him remember would be his childhood friend.

"Kaachan," Izuku called out, running after Katsuki. Classes had gone back to normal. They now live in their dorms, and spending the nights alone in his room made him think about it more and more. (He does think of his new moves too, but when he can't think of anything any longer, his mind wanders back to why he wanted to be beside Shouto.)

"Hah?" Katsuki looked back, a scowl present on his face. It made Izuku flinch, but after a few months of being with him in UA, Izuku realized Katsuki meant no harm.

"B-back when we were children..."

"Your stupid crush?" Katsuki smirked.

"Crush..." Izuku nodded. "I don't actually remember but I really want to. D-do you, uhm, remember?"

Katsuki just looked at him, his eyes wide and his face contorted to confusion. Then he slowly opened his mouth and the question came out as more of a snort. "Deku, you actually forgot something that embarrassing?"

Izuku tilted his head to a side, eyes looked up to the ceiling and, unconsciously placing his right hand to his lips. He dug his mind for what could Katsuki be talking about. But nothing. Nothing came out. Only a house that was at the edge of a town struck him.

"I'm going back." Katsuki announced, bringing Izuku back to the present.

"A-ano!" Izuku stepped forward, but halted to a stop. "Kaachan!"

Katsuki sighed, exasperated. "Deku, I thought you'd somehow gotten in that nerd head of yours to be more… intelligent. But I guess I gave you too much credit."

"W-wha—"

"No wonder he lost to me." Katsuki muttered and started to walk away, leaving Izuku and his thoughts a mess.

* * *

 **a/n:** Hi. So I started a thing. And I would like to say it here and now: I'll update this fic once 2 or 3 arcs in the manga is done. That way, I can be somehow in the canon world yet not at the same time. I hope you guys can understand!

Comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
